


(NOT CONTINUED) Maybe ? Maybe not

by Machmto



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Things Don't Go As Planned, University, Unwanted things, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machmto/pseuds/Machmto
Summary: Jun is in love with Sho. But things doesn't seem to go how Jun wanted it to be





	1. First Encounter

It was spring.

That day was like any other normal day, workers are working. Students are studying. Teachers are teaching. And Jun ? He's just a normal university student, he also lives his life normally. He's never been the smartest , but he's not dumb either, he's right in the middle, normal. He has a few friends he can count on, just like normal people do. He has fallen in love before, but it always been one sided, therefore he's been single for as long he can remember. He lives in a dorm with his friends (also normal), his roommate is his close friend since high school, Nino. He loves his normal life, all he has to stress about are assignments or exams only, nothing more. 

But once in a while he seeks for romance, a thrilling moments or experiences to happen in his normal life. He never been hugged by anyone else except for his family, Nino, and Aiba (his close friend since he entered university), and he wants to feel others warmth (or rather his loved one's warmth). He wants to be confessed to and not the one to confess. He wants to be loved and not the one who loves. He's curious about the things he couldn't feel all this time, at least in his youth days. 

"Jun-kun" 

Nino's soft voice (along with his noisy game sound) wakes Jun up from his light nap. Jun humms as he turn to his other side, he's careful to not make the bed creek, he's been sleeping at the upper part of the bunk bed ever since he started living in the dorm.

"There's a party tonight" Nino said, eyes still on his game. Jun doesn't said a word, he waits for Nino to continue.

"Masaki has been begging me to come with him for the past three days, cover my place ?" He said, now he's finished the level, he turn to look at Jun who is rubbing his eyes. 

Nino has never been a social butterfly, he rather spend all his time playing video games, reaching higher level, and defeating the boss. But Masaki is a different case, he's easy to socialize with other people, no wonder he has so many friends from kouhai to senpai. Sometimes Masaki will invite Nino to parties, where in the end it'll be Jun who's going with Masaki (though Jun doesn't hate it, he likes interacting with other people). It's just normal, like any other days where Nino asked him to cover his place. 

"Sure" Jun replied. He yawns while he climbs down the ladder. 

"Masaki's place, 7 p.m" Nino said, he then returned to his beloved game while Jun left to the bathroom. 

-

When Jun arrived in front of Aiba's door, he can already hear the upbeat songs inside and a lot of people chattering. Aiba's room is larger than anyone else in the dorm, therefore he likes to throw parties there (just a simple get out, and a little alcohol to it. Nothing crazy). He knocked the door, once, twice before Aiba opens the door and greets Jun with one of his best smiles.

"Let me guess, busy with games ?" Aiba said while he opens the door widely, revealing other the people inside. 

"He reached level 299, he doesn't want to lose to the ugly boss" He replied with a soft smile.

He entered Aiba's apartment to see some familiar faces, and unfamiliar faces. He immediately greeted by his friend who's holding two cans of beer.

"Tonight is special" It's Shun, Oguri Shun, another close friend of his. They used to be in bad terms with each other, but somehow they become best friends

"Someone's gonna strip ?" He joked, Shun snickered at that. 

"No, besides Aiba-kun doesn't have that many beers considering there are more people tonight" It's true, it's more crowded than before, more unknown faces for both Jun and Shun. 

"Then why is it special ?"

"Someone is coming here, someone we usually can't approach, someone Aiba-kun has been trying to approach in these few months" Shun said while he offers one of the beer to Jun, he gladly accept it. 

"Do you mean..."

"Exactly" Shun nodded, he knows who is going to come, _he_ is famous in their university after all, whether it is for _his_ personality or _his_ works, and Jun couldn't be more thrilled to see _him_ up close. _He_ is going to graduate in a few months after all, and for the first time ever _he_ finally agreed to come to one of Aiba's humble party (not that _he_ ever rejected the invitation, Aiba was scared to invite _him_ , afraid _he_ might be busy). Jun wondered how _he_ is in _his_ private time, _his_ different side other than in the class. 

Then he heard Masaki's voice callling out _his_ name as he open the door for _him_. 

"O-chan" he exclaimed as he hugged the most anticipated guy tonight. 

Ohno (or O-chan) is pretty famous in the university due to his multi talent self and his unexpected behavior. He has few friends who he trust, and just now it seems like Aiba might be one.

"Aiba-chan" Ohno smiled, eyes almost disappeared due to his slightly chubby cheeks. It is then Jun started walking towards them, then stand behind Masaki. Aiba noticed him.

"O-chan, this is my good friend, Matsumoto jun, but we call him Matsujun " he introduced him, while Jun's hand already reaching out for a shake. Ohno chuckled as he shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, and please don't be nervous, I'm still a human. Oh and you can call me which ever you like, Ohno or Satoshi" He once again smiled, Jun nodded willingly. Jun is very happy he can finally meet the famous Ohno Satoshi, though he looks very tired and uninterested in everything, his works and his dedication are no joke. Teachers also approved his talents, and couldn't be more proud of him. But he's going to graduate in a few months, less than half a year, Jun will definitely miss him even though they never actually talk with each other. 

"Oh Aiba-chan, if you don't mind I brought my friend here"

"Don't worry about it, everyone is welcomed" Aiba nodded, while Ohno is calling someone from beside him. He walks inside the room and bowed to them. 

"Aiba-chan, this is Sakurai Sho-chan" The guy-who-called-sho-kun smiled shyly. Jun keeps staring at him ever since he stepped inside the room, it's definitely Sakurai Sho, a year above him and Nino, but on the same year as Aiba. Though he's not as famous as Ohno, he's still famous among his year. Sho is taller than Ohno, he's wearing a simple navy blue hoodie and black trousers, a very casual look, his everyday look. Jun immediately offered his hand, after Sho shook his with Aiba's. Sho smiled then shake his hands, while whispered a very small "sho".

"I'm Matsumoto Jun, everyone calls me Matsujun but call me whatever you like" He introduced himself. Sho nodded.

"Sho-chan, you can talk with Matsujun if you like, or you can come with us, I'll be bringing O-chan around" Aiba said, his hands already wrapped Ohno's arm. Jun looked at Sho, both of their face are filled with confused expression. Sho looked at Jun before smiling at Aiba. 

"Okay, I'll talk to Matsujun" Sho said, Aiba nodded and waved his hand as he drag Ohno along with him. They watched them going around and greeting everybody as if it's some kind of wedding party. 

"Why don't you go with them ?" Jun asked out of the blue.

"I don't feel like socializing"

"But you do like socializing am i wrong ?" By now, Jun has brought him to the kitchen where Aiba store all of his beers. He opened the fridge's door, and took two beers out, one for Sho and one for Nino. He gives Sho one, and he gladly accept it. He put the other beer inside one of his large trouser's pocket. 

"Sometimes, when I need to, but in this case I was dragged by Ohno-kun, so I don't really feel like it" Sho opened the can of beer and sip a bit of it. 

"I also got dragged, well more like I'm covering for someone" Jun chuckled, Sho grinned at the sight. Jun looked around him and see people chattering, drinking, playing games, Aiba and Ohno who are talking to someone he didn't know. 

"If you want, you can leave me you know" The word made Jun turned his head to look at Sho's facial feature up close. His quirky smile and his tempting lips, his unique face, or should he say charming face. Jun grinned at that thought, then he gulped a bit more of the beer he was holding. 

"Nah, I think I'll stay" Jun said after putting his empty can of beer aside, then fold his hand.

"And why is that ?" By now Sho finished his beer, he moves closer to Jun and made him shivered. He took the beer out of his pocket that was supposed to be NIno's (well he can get another one later), and immediately opened it and drinks it. His ears are red now, what does it means ? he definitely doesn't know, he feels like burning. Jun kept silent for a moment, until Sho squeezed his arm that made him jump a little. 

"Sakurai-kun ?" he hesitated, Sho is smiling very softly and widely, so wide it might tear his face. Jun looked around to find Ohno and Aiba but he can't find them. Thank god the fridge is near him, he grabs another beer then shoved it to Sho's face. Sho gladly accept it then he drinks it in a gulp. He reeks of alcohol (well he has been since they were talking to each other, but the smell is faint), this time it's very obvious and it annoys Jun. He grabs another beer from the fridge again but he puts it in his pocket, this time it's really for Nino, because he knows it's time to go. But before he could walk away, Sho hold his arm hardly, so hard he thought it'll break his arm. 

"Sakurai-kun" he raised his voice while trying to let go of his grip, but maybe it's the beer kicking, he isn't able to loose his grip. Sho in a drunk self becomes more powerful. Some people noticed them, and started to chatter. It's then, he sees Ohno and Aiba running towards them, Ohno trying his best to pull drunk Sho away from Jun, while he's being pulled away by Aiba. 

"I'm sorry, I think he must've drink a few beers before I brought him along, he is pretty good at containing alcohol, but maybe today's a rough day that he became this drunk" Ohno apologized after he managed to put Sho onto the sofa. 

"It's okay, I guess"

"I'll treat you next time, to pay for this guy's mess" Ohno offered, he still feels like he's at fault here, for bringing Sho along with him. 

"Ah, you don't need to. It's not like he assault me or something" Jun kindly rejected his offer, how could he take that offer. He knows that it is Sho's fault and not Ohno. Besides Ohno is his respected senpai, if it's treating then it should be him who is treating Ohno. 

"Please I insist, it's my fault bringing him here" 

"It's okay, in fact I'll be going back to my room. My friend is definitely thirsty by now" he said, pointing at the clock, _08.30_ _p.m._  Normally, Jun would stay there until almost all of the guests went back to their room, and he would help Aiba cleaned all the mess. But he drinks more beer than he usually does (even though he just drunk two cans of beer), he really wants to go back. Aiba and Ohno nodded, then waved at Jun who is walking away to the door. He smiled then bowed before disappearing out of their sight. 

"I should've not brought him here Aiba-chan" Ohno whispered to Aiba. 

"But we want to see if they're compatible or not, right ?" 

-

His room's door is not locked, that means Nino is still up playing his games, probably fighting the boss or just playing the side quests. Well it's definitely that since it is still 8.30 p.m, the night is still young. He bets Nino could really use the beer that he brought for him like he usually does as a souvenir from the party. He opened the door to see Nino's eye still locked on his games. 

"You're early, something happened ?" He said without even bother to look at Jun. Jun closed the door behind him then put the beer next to Nino. 

"Not really, I drunk two beers" He said while he walks to his closet to find a better clothing to sleep on. 

"That's not a valid reason, spill" 

Jun sighed as he sit down next to Nino, he lays his head on Nino's bed with his hands on his head. 

"Ohno Satoshi" He earned a hum from Nino who seemed to be not interested at whatever Jun is going to say

"He came, then he brought someone-"

"-and it happens to be someone you like ?" Nino cuts in

"I wish, but no. It's Sakurai Sho, you know, he majors in journalism, he's the same year as Aiba-kun" He earned a quick glance from Nino. He then nodded while he paused his game, this time he turned to Jun and fold his hands. 

"Spill the tea brother" 

Jun glared at him before he gives in. Besides it's not like he's in love or something, so it shouldn't be kept a secret, especially from Nino

"This Sakurai-kun, Aiba-kun decided that it'll be better if we hang out a while, he said he wanted to take Ohno around but I really don't see the point why he has to stay. But he decided to stay with me for some reason. I was fine with it, we get to talk a little bit, before he got drunk and he refused to let me leave" Jun explained. Nino sighed while he goes back to his game.

"Isn't that just normal ?" Nino said no longer facing Jun.

"Yeah, that's the problem, I shouldn't be making a big deal out of it but here I am" Jun messed his hair before climbing up into his bed. 

Nino stayed silence until a few minutes, Jun was already laying on his bed, ready to go to his long awaited dreamland. Why is he so concerned by a normal thing that just happened to him ? Why does he bother to replay the scene over and over again ? Maybe it's because of the beer, that's always the case right ? To blame everything on the beer, it's silly but he likes the thought of that. Before his eyes could shut, Nino speaks a few words. 

"I don't know if this is the case, but maybe you have a crush on him"


	2. unwanted things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy ohmiya ahead

The next day, Jun woke up early with a slight headache. He doesn't think that it's a hangover cause he didn't drink that much beer to begin with, but maybe because it is just a simple headache. He turned to his right and look below to see Nino's small figure wrapped in his blanket, fell asleep, on the kotatsu, which wasn't there before, with the tv still on and the game is still running. He carefully went down the stairs so he could move Nino's body on to the bed, it's what Jun has been doing almost every night. But what he didn't notice before is that actually there's another person next to him inside the blanket. Jun carefully lift off the blanket to peek in, and sees

"Ohno-kun ?!?!"

~

_The previous night_

"I don't know if this is the case, but maybe you have a crush on him"

Soon after Nino said that, he chuckled to himself. It's silly considering those sort of things would never happen in a span of a few hours. But Jun already fell asleep soon after he heard those words so Nino wonders if he actually will take it to heart. But anyway he still has to continue his games so his focus shifted to his games once more. But not more than half an hour, a knock on the door. He tried to ignored it but it doesn't stop for the how many times. Normally Jun would be the one that opens the door, but he feel asleep earlier today and Nino sort of forget about that. 

"I'm coming" 

he sighed as he paused his games and forced himself to the door. He opens the door and sees someone who has a very sleepy face. 

"Who ?" Nino said

"oh uh Ohno Satoshi, you don't know me ?" Ohno said while he smiled nervously

Everyone in the university surely knows about Ohno, even for the anti-social gamer Ninomiya Kazunari. Even if it isn't for Jun blabbering about how another piece of Ohno's work being displayed on the lobby and how he admired it, Nino already knew him. Ohno looked rather plain, he always looks sleepy but from what Nino heard he's talkative when talking about his interests, or to be precise his other hobbies which is fishing. He even heard that Ohno has his very own fishing club consists of people outside the university. 

Nino is somehow attracted and curious about this Ohno who is standing before him and waiting for Nino's reply who seemed to be frozen. He gave Nino a confused look as Nino shook his head and wiped his mouth (which was not watering of course).

"I know you, Ninomiya Kazunari" he said while he gives one of his cutest smile (as he would say)

"Ah so cute" he heard Ohno mumbles which made him blushed. He hopes Ohno won't notice that.

"By the way, Matsujun lives with you right ?" He said which made some parts of Nino's skin stings. 

"Yes but he's already asleep" Nino could see the disappoinment in his eyes but he changes his mood in an instant. 

"Well, I bought this pack of beers and thought of giving it to him as an apology but I'll just leave this to you" He said as if he already knows that Nino already knows, which is true. He hands over the pack of beers before saying good night and then left Nino on his door with the pack of beers. 

Nino shrugged and put the pack of beers on the table. He went back to his game as soon as he cover himself in his blankets. It's getting late and it's getting cold and he definitely doesn't want to freeze to death. So he snuggled himself in before hitting the continue button. 

But not after a while another knocking on the door, this time Nino doesn't have any more power to walk and open the door, so he just ignored it. But then the door was opened and someone entered it before closing the door behind him. 

"Ah, Nino-chan if it's okay can I stay here for a bit ? There's someone making out in my room and I don't want to go back to Aiba-chan's party" It's Ohno again, it must've been Nino's luck or bad luck. 

"Sure" He replied without looking at Ohno. Well Nino doesn't mind him at all, so he is fine with it as long as he doesn't interrupt his game. Besides maybe just maybe he thinks Ohno is quite attractive. But he pushed that thought aside. Ohno smiles and nods before taking off his shoes and sat down next to Nino which surprised him a little since he's sitting quite close. 

He silently watches Nino as he play his games intensely. Nino thought he would get bored and go to sleep instead but he's not, and Nino is quite happy about it. 

"Kotatsu" he heard Ohno mumbles

"huh ?" 

"Oh I was just thinking Kotatsu would be nice, and the night is getting colder too" Ohno said while he hugged his knees. Now Nino felt bad for not sharing his blanket but he also don't want to freeze.

"Ah thinking about it we have kotatsu i think, we have a pretty spacious room after all though it's not as big as Masaki's" Nino said while he paused his game. He then looked at Ohno who is grinning wide. He couldn't help but smile at that. 

"I could set it up if you like" Nino offers tho normally he wouldn't. Maybe its because of Ohno's cute face, but nah probably his head is switched with someone else's

"But it's troublesome isn't it ? I don't want to interrupt your game" Ohno lied even though it shows. He really likes the idea of kotatsu and so does Nino. But because he said it like that Nino didn't do anything. He continued playing his game. 

Okay but for another minute. 

The second he turned the heater on, he noticed that he's weak when it comes to Ohno. There it is Jun's kotatsu that was given by his relative when he moved into the dorm though it never really used that often before. He took the trouble to prepare the kotatsu and earning a relieve sigh from Ohno when he already settles in. Nino smiled at it and he felt himself blushing. His actions are so cute and Nino couldn't possibly deny that. 

"So Nino-chan tell me about yourself" Ohno said once he saw Nino sat on the other side.

"There isn't really much to tell, I'm an anti social, I prefer to stay at my room than hanging out with others, I love hamburgers, games, and money, I'm three years younger than you and that's pretty much all about me" He pouted before he covers himself in his blanket again

"And you ?" 

"Oh we're pretty much the same except that I like fishing, I like sweets and I'm not really interested in games and I am three years older than you" he chuckled

"Liar, you have so many friends and you go to Masaki's party" 

"That's the appearance, i might not be as anti-social as you but i prefer to be alone most of the times" Ohno said while he rest his head on the kotatsu. Nino smiled again, but this time he moved so he sat next to Ohno. He covers himself and Ohno inside his not-so-big blanket. But the blanket could not cover their entire body since Nino sat a few inches away from him. 

"Come closer Nino-chan" Ohno moves a bit closer to Nino so the blanket could cover their entire body. Nino slowly moves in closer so he won't accidentally touch Ohno's skin. But the blanket can't cover them like that either, they have to be very close with each other so they could be covered entirely. Nino took of the blanket from him and cover Ohno instead.

"You can use it" 

"No, we're going to use it" 

Ohno then covered himself and Nino's body with the blanket, he moved really close that there were no space between them and the blanket covered them perfectly. Nino could feel his cheek burning but thank god he's sitting next to him and not across him. That way he can never see his burning red cheek. They continued to stay like that while Ohno asked Nino more questions and Nino still playing his games until both of them fell asleep.

~

"Huh?" Ohno rubbed his eyes before he lift his head from the kotatsu. He was cuddling Nino who was still sleeping even though he moved.

"Oh, good morning Matsujun" He said once he realized Jun who's standing in front of him with his confused look. Nino yawns as he opens his eyes. 

"good morning, huh OHNO-KUN? J?" Nino said once he fully aware of Jun's presence.

"Are you guys dating ?" jun asked before neither of them could open their mouths, they looked at each other and shook their head. 

"No we're not" Nino said then he goes to tidy his game. Ohno stands up and then smiled at Jun which is now very very confused. 

"Well I'll be going back, yesterday was fun Nino-chan" he said once he's in front of the door and ready to go back to his room. He waved to Nino and Jun then left them in that state. 

Jun's jaw dropped harder than it should, he's speechless while Nino is tidying up the kotatsu and everything. Jun walked towards Nino and grasped his shoulders tightly. 

"Did you guys have-"

"-NO we didn't. He just came by, he wanted to give you that beer as an apologies" he said before Jun could finish his sentence although he kind of likes the idea of that. Maybe in future if he actually will like Ohno then.

"What kind of 'came by' that ended up you two cuddling, that doesn't make sense at all" Jun pouted before he sat on Nino's bed. 

"It was cold, so I  _had_ to just so he won't freeze" he said ignoring the fact that Jun is grinning widely.

"Ahh I get it now. Don't worry I approve you" 

"What are you ? my mom ?"

"Your fairy god father"

"What the-, look no i don't like him, heck I just met and know him for one night and one night only. You couldn't possibly just like someone in that time span" he said probably trying to convince himself more than he try to convince Jun.

"Ah but that's the thing, those sort of things do happen. Even if it's one night or a few hours. First you are interested and curious, next you'll think that they're cute or interesting or funny, next you'll get addicted, and without you even realized it you like or even love that person" He explained. Nino shot a death glare at him while he just chuckled. 

"Instead of teaching me mister, are you still thinking about yesterday ?" Nino changed the topic, but Jun doesn't seemed to be angry about it, instead he's thinking.

"I don't know, comparing to you, i don't think i could developed a crush on that guy in just a few hours where we don't even talk that much and most of the time it's just us people watching" Jun went to grab a glass of water and he finished it in one gulp. Nino who finished tidying up everything sat down on the floor. 

"First of all I don't like that guy, second of all yeah that makes sense but do you like his looks ?" 

"Don't just judge someone from the appearance Kazu" Nino snorted at that

"Before everything let's see if he'll apologize or not" He adds again. Nino nodded. He was about to close his eyes again before Jun speaks again. 

"But I bet you want to do that to Ohno-kun" and Nino throws his pillow to Jun's face.

~

Jun frowned in his entire class, even until lunch. He's in a bad mood and giving a bad aura around him. Usually it's because there's more assignments to do, or there's someone pissing him off in the class that he's in a such a bad mood. But it's neither of that, it's not even the-sometimes-bland-canteen-food. Nino who was playing pazudora on his phone even got distracted by his aura. He could knock Jun to some sense if he wants, but sometimes that doesn't work and made it even worse so he just stayed quiet. Once Nino saw Aiba and Ohno with their tray of foods, he calls out to them so they could sit together. Thankfully they understand that so he doesn't have to repeat himself before Jun noticed. 

"What's wrong Matsujun ?" Aiba asked once he seated across him. But Jun just sighed. Aiba looked at Ohno while he shrugged, then Nino walked towards them and whispered them something. 

"I think it has something to do with that Sho-san of yours" He whispered which earns him a confused look from both of them. 

"Sho-chan ? Do you think it's about yesterday ? Is he mad ?" Aiba has a worried look on his face. 

"I don't know he doesn't seemed to be mad yesterday and this morning" he whispered again, while Ohno nodded in agreement. 

"He's scary" ohno mumbled but he doesn't look scared.

Nino returned to his seat before forcing himself to munch on his lunch (HA IT RHYMED), while he keeps looking at the three of them. Ohno and Aiba did the same, while Jun didn't even touched his food. He covers his face with his hands. They are so confused and don't know what to do. 

"Have you told Sakurai-san about yesterday ?" Jun finally speaks, which made Ohno coughed. 

"I did, he did say he wanted to apologize" Ohno replied, Jun laughed at that. 

"Apologize my ass" they heard Jun mumbled. 

 _'So it's because Sho-san hasn't apologized yet'_ for a moment they thought their minds are connected. So the reason he's in a bad mood is because of that Sho. But why that simple thing ?

"You're waiting for his apologies ?" Nino said, Ohno and Aiba almost cursed him for stating the obvious. He is known for his sharp tongue after all. Jun looked at him with his sharp eyes. 

"Um yes ?!" He said while he crossed his arms. 

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it ? It's not like he took your virginity and made you pregnant ?" Nino said before sipping his tea. Ohno and Aiba choked on their food, thank god they have their drinks nearby. Jun just sighed deeply. 

"Look who just said that it's impossible to like someone in a span of few hours yet he desperately waiting for the apologies even though it's nothing big. Tell me if that's not like" 

"It doesn't even make any sense, what does it have to do with me liking him ? Liking him and waiting for his apologies, where does it connect ?"

"It does make sense, if it's just any other people you would curse them and then move on. You're insisting for his apologies" 

"I care for manners, at least if Ohno-kun already told him about it why don't he just go straight to me and apologizes" 

"Manners my ass, he did nothing last night he just hold your arms, he didn't threaten you, he didn't kissed you, he didn't hurt you, heck he didn't rape you am I correct ? Why are you so stubborn ?" 

"So that means he doesn't need to apologize ? What if Ohno-kun and Aiba-chan came late who knows what he could've done"

"Stop being such a drama queen" Nino slapped Jun's cheek before leaving their tables and throw away his food, his appetite is gone thanks to Jun. He wondered how he could handle him all these years. 

Ohno followed Nino while Aiba stayed behind. Jun sighed deeply that Aiba thinks he's going to cry. He immediately moves to Jun's side and hugged Jun. He cried in Aiba's hold, and there goes another event that occured in his life. It belongs to the collection of events that he's been keeping inside his head, where he never thought those things would happen but in the end it did and it always crushed his life little by little. This time it's their friendship, Jun thought Nino is fine with how he is but it turns out he's wrong. Though he knows Nino doesn't really fully accept that part of Jun, he decided to ignore it for as long as he can. The only possible outcome would be their friendship being broken. 

He cursed Sho inside of his head. Out of all of the things it has to be that guy. Heck that Sho himself is not even here, and he hate him for it. But he couldn't hate him fully as if one part of himself is blaming everyone else including himself but Sho. Instead the image of Sho's face appeared on his mind which made him cry even more, feeling sorry for Aiba that he has to deal with him too, he has to thank him later for this. Jun hugged Aiba even tighter and cried without making a sound at all. Aiba rubbed his back while saying  _"it's okay"_ the whole time. 

"FUCK" Nino shouted while he kicked the trash can near him. Right now he's in a empty-sort-of-parking-lot where it's pretty far away from the main road. He usually goes there when he's angry about the boss on his game or the mini games that he can't pass through. He squat while he hold his head with both of his hands. He groaned loudly. Ohno who saw that just squat next to him and didn't say a word.

"Why can't he just admit that he likes him ? do I need to kill myself just so he could say those sacred words ?" Nino said with frustrations but Ohno didn't say anything, instead he just listens to Nino. Nino moves and now facing Ohno, he has a very stressed look on his face. 

"Tell me Ohno-kun am I wrong or am I right or something please" Nino said slowly gathering himself back. Ohno didn't say a word instead he goes and sit next to Nino and hugged him. Nino was quite surprised but later he hugged him back. Ohno gently rubbed Nino's back and hair, he could smell his shampoo and his laundry perfume, he smiled at the thought. Nino hugged Ohno tightly and he doesn't want to let go at all. 

"It doesn't matter if you're right or wrong, or if he's right or wrong. Yes we want others to tell us their actual emotions, but forcing someone to is not a good thing. You can persuade them to, but forcing them to is not good. I know you're his friend and you want him to open up to you. I know you have good intentions, but sometimes it's better to just let him open up to you when he feels like it's time. Sometimes when people is in love they think weirdly and others won't understand that" Ohno said in a gentle voice. Somehow Nino couldn't disagree with him or couldn't get mad at him, his words are right and maybe he was just into the heat that he didn't think it through. 

"For now calm yourself, don't ruin your precious friendship and maybe mend it before it's broken. I'm sure you need Matsujun as much as he needs you" Ohno said, Nino agreed and nodded in silence. 

~

That night Nino decided to stay over at Ohno's place since he doesn't feel like staying in one room with Jun. And by chance too, Ohno's room mate is on a trip for a whole week so they are there alone. While Jun stayed at his room, feeling lonely and empty as no one is there with him. Aiba offered him to stay at his place, but afraid that Aiba would get tired of him like Nino did he stayed at his room instead. He looked at Nino's game console which he didn't bring with him while staying over at Ohno's (but he'll surely get it if Jun's not there or if he's asleep). Jun sighed and lie down on the cold floor. He stare at the ceiling and he started to imagine the rest of his life without Nino there being his friends. He has done it hasn't he, such a terrible guy. He hate himself for everything. He then looked at the untouched pack of beers and he took it. He drinks all 6 of them, hoping that it'll wash his problems away and he'll wake up from this nightmare. 

He's drunk. While he's still half conscious, he went outside and to the snack vending machine not far from his room. But he forgot to bring his money so he just groaned while he smacked the machine. He could also feel his tears coming out, but he tries very hard not to let it fall. He fell to the floor, his head on the machine. He feels bad about himself, and cursed himself. He should thank the management that each room is soundproofed so Jun's cursing, shouting and screaming couldn't be heard. He stopped but he started to cry. He felt like a mess, that's when a voice called out to him.

"Matsumoto-kun ?" 

Jun turned his head to look at the source of the voice but couldn't as he is on the verge of fainting. The guy ran towards him and managed to catch his body before it hits the ground. 

"Matsumoto-kun ? It's me Sakurai Sho, are you okay?" He said once he hold his body. Jun smiled bitterly while wiping his eyes. 

"Ah I hate you" he said before he fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i really don't want to make them fight, but it's kind of important. I hope you enjoy it !

**Author's Note:**

> Is it absurd ? ahh, I promise it'll be more interesting. Hope you enjoy it !


End file.
